


Sleep Now

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [42]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Voltron Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Shiro had nightmares. Kolivan snuggled it away.Written forVoltron Bingo





	Sleep Now

Shiro woke up, refreshed but confused. It felt as if he had taken a long, comfortable sleep—something that he rarely got since he went out into space. Normally, his sleep was plagued with nightmares; or interrupted by an emergency of some sort. But that wasn’t the case now.

 

It wasn’t until his fingers brushed over soft fur, he realized why the nightmares seemed to be away for the night. Kolivan’s body was all snuggled up next to him, warm and soft, but their eyes were wide and alert. Their yellow eyes seemed to glow in the dimly-lit room. 

 

Shiro used to fear those quintessence-charged eyes, thanks to his imprisonment. But recently he found that despite the lack of visible pupils, Galran eyes—and Kolivan’s eyes especially—could be so soft and expressive.

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Shiro asked them.

 

Kolivan blinked once. That was a  _ yes _ .

 

“Something on your mind?” Shiro asked again, his fingers combing through their ear-tuft.

 

“I love watching you sleep”, Kolivan replied, blunt as usual, even as their ears fluffed up a bit. They were embarrassed, he realized, and he didn’t know how to answer to that. His face heating up, he leaned over to press his forehead to Kolivan’s.

 

Galran kiss.

 

Shiro found that the Galra, especially those who were not serving the Empire, could be quite affectionate—and they would make their affections known, loud and clear. It was kind of  _ adorable _ , he thought, that a hardened warrior like Kolivan could be very clingy in the privacy of their room.

 

“You seem to have a nightmare earlier”, Kolivan said, breaking the comfortable silence.

 

“Really?” Shiro asked, wondering why it didn’t wake him up like his other nightmares usually did.

 

Kolivan didn’t answer, and instead they continued. “I snuggled it away.”

 

The confession was surprising, but the way Kolivan said it—as a matter of factly, like it was the most obvious solution to Shiro’s problem—was even more so.

 

“You’re  _ cute _ , you know that?” Shiro asked, laughing.

 

Kolivan’s ears fluffed up even further. “I am not.”

 

Shiro closed the gap between them both and pressed his lips to Kolivan’s. Their lips were soft, but there was a slight ridge where a scar cut a line through their lips—Shiro made sure he kissed the scarred tissue as well.

 

Kolivan returned the kiss with the same fervent affection; their hand slid to cup Shiro’s jaw, their thumb rubbing at the skin underneath his ears. Their body was warm and their weight settled comfortably against Shiro’s own, anchoring him to this moment they shared together. Like this, his nightmares seemed to be far away.

 

But like all of their kisses, this kiss too ended way sooner than Shiro would rather like it to be. He stared at Kolivan’s eyes and only found love and unfathomable devotion there. The realization that someone could love a person as broken as him hit him, and Shiro found his chest feeling like it was bursting.

 

“Sleep now, Shiro”, Kolivan murmured in his ears and hugged him tight. “Your nightmares cannot find you here. I won’t let them.”

 

Not for the first time, Shiro believed them. He slept soundly until morning came.

**Author's Note:**

> go check [my tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
